willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard McAlister
Richard Sebastian McAlister, known as Rick. Is a very protected older brother and is sometimes sweet, but he is a jerk every once in a while. Played by Ruby. About Richard is the oldest of four, oldest triplet followed by Michael and Nicholas McAlister. Very protective of his sister Stefany and it seems to be the only person he can trust with his secrets. His father isn't too proud of his oldest son getting into fights and getting kicked out of his highschool after beating Leslie Artaga up with his brother Michael. And his relationship with his mother is close, but not so close as the others. When he's at home he would often get into shouting matches with his father and would often leave the house late at night to stay away from him. Fun Facts *Oldest of four. *Was kicked out of his old school after he beaten Leslie Artaga up for cheating on his sister. *Hates it when people touches him and tends to get defensive, but often fights. *Had a job at Subway last school year, but ended up quitting. *Decided he wanted to become a lawyer in the future and is trying to change his personality. *Has mood swings. Life at MPA Richard arrived at MPA with his two brothers and sister after getting kicked out of his first highschool during his sophomore year. After the first few days of arriving, Richard started coughing up blood and was soon hospitalized after he passed out in his dorm room in front of his sister and brothers. It turned out he was fighting pneumonia and if they hadn't caught it he would have died. And as much fears he had toward hospitals, he stayed for his sister after she yelled at him for being so stupid. He was later released. Though while he was in the hospital, his sisters ex showed up for a second chance, Rick never knew about it until he found out the hard way. Seeing him in the halls. After a few fights with Artaga, Rick's sophomore year had ended and he was home again. Junior year arrived and he came alone. After the last fight in the Mall in Monroeville, his brothers and sister left him alone at MPA. But he was later joined by Stefany again after something came up back home. Glad to see her, Rick had changed his life a little bit and gotten a job at Subway and met Kiki Towers. Someone whom he found a little protective of and was one to keep creepy Seán Arkwright away from her after he broke her leg. Again Rick found more trouble within the first week of school after hitting Leslie Artaga with his car, he hadn't said anything to anyone. Later that year he had gotten into another fight with Leslie Artaga and his friend Alex. It was a two on two fight, in which ended with Leslie being knocked out and Alex a dislocated shoulder in which was given by Stefany. Rick left with a broken nose. School year wrapped up and Rick was home again, hopefully the last summer he spends with his family. And then senior year came along, in which he was alone again. Hating the fact that he was alone again, Richard had decided to focus on his future and what he wanted to do with his life after highschool. He wanted to become a lawyer, which is the first lawyer in the family. He wanted to change his life and start over when he has a chance too. Blah, blah blah. More to come. Category:MPA Seniors